<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving On by Chika_Lohaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411380">Moving On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine'>Chika_Lohaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate universe – Coffee Shop AU, Angst, Blushing Liam, Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Corey, Good Friend Mason, Healing, M/M, Minor Abusive Relationships, Protective Corey, Protective Mason, Protective Theo, Thiam Feels, Toxic Relationships, bad break up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo helps Liam out of a toxic relationship with some good old fake/pretend relationship tactics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thiam Holiday Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Exes, Break Ups, and Coffee Shops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/gifts">bobbersbme</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm finally done and it's late! This was supposed to be out on Christmas but I fell sick... Anyway this is for our lovely bobbersbme. Merry (belated) Christmas! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam woke up to loud banging on his apartment door. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed, ready to punch whoever was knocking. He had finally managed to get a day off from work and school only to have someone wake him up at eight in the morning.</p><p>Liam sighed as he rubbed his face, slowly dragging himself to the front door. Mason, his flat mate and best friend, had left on his morning jog with his boyfriend Corey, leaving Liam to deal with the disturbance.</p><p>“What do you–” Liam pulled the door open and found the last person he expected to see standing there. “Hayden…”</p><p>“Why don’t you answer your messages?” Hayden asked as she pushed her way into the apartment. Liam closed the door, still in shock.</p><p>Hayden looked better than he had last seen her. Her normally brown-black hair was now a brown blonde and shoulder length and she had a sophisticated way of dressing. Overall, she looked amazing.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Liam asked as he watched the girl look around the apartment.</p><p>“Can’t your girlfriend come and visit?” Hayden asked, her tone cold.</p><p>“We aren’t dating anymore Hayden.” Liam said slowly.</p><p>“Because you decided that you wanted to break up with me via <em>text</em>!” Hayden shouted. “You couldn’t even call or arrange a meet up.”</p><p>“I would have called if you answered your phone.” Liam fired back.</p><p>“But you didn’t even try! You never tried and all of a sudden you want to break up with me.”</p><p>“I did try!” Liam shouted as he lost it. “I called you every day, I texted, I left voicemail, I even called your sister and you never bothered to get back to me. I tried and you didn’t, so I got tired.”</p><p>“I was busy. And don’t say that I never bothered to get back to you. I did reply to your messages when I could.” Hayden crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter now.” Liam sighed and ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“I’ve moved on Hayden. We’ve broken up and I’ve moved on.”</p><p>“Moved on?” Hayden repeated his words as if she weren’t sure what she heard.</p><p>“You left me without saying anything.” Liam said softly, looking at the girl he once loved.</p><p>“But I came back. I’m here now and we can fix things.” Hayden stepped towards Liam, but he took a step back.</p><p>“I don’t want you back.” Liam told her. He could see a flurry of emotions cross her face. Before she could say anything, the front door opened, and Mason stepped into the apartment.</p><p>“Hayden…” Liam’s best friend said when he saw the girl in their apartment.</p><p>“Hello Mason.” Hayden said before she turned to Liam. “We’ll talk later.”</p><p>Hayden walked out of the apartment, leaving the two males in shock.</p><p>“Why was she back?” Mason asked as he looked between the closed door and his friend. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Liam sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. He could hear Mason walk over to him and felt the other male sit down next to him.</p><p>“Do you need anything? Your favorite ice cream? A night out on the town? A teacher’s car to smash?” Mason offered. The last one made Liam laugh.</p><p>“No, I just need to think.” Liam said, offering his friend a smile.</p><p>“Please don’t think about taking her back.” Mason said.</p><p>“Mase–”</p><p>“No, I know you are going to say that you won’t, but you really loved her.” Mason interrupted him. “You loved her, but I saw what her leaving did to you. Hell, I saw what staying with her did. You were in a very bad place Liam.”</p><p>“I won’t take her back. I just need to think of a way to get her to understand that.” Liam smiled, knowing that his friend was just watching out for him.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that it will all figure itself out.” Mason clapped Liam on the back and stood up. “I need to go and shower before I take a shift at the library. Are you going to be okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, since I’m already awake I might as well head to the café and get some work done.” Liam shrugged and stretched. He would have preferred to have spent his one day off sleeping, but life had other plans.</p><p>“Let’s go together so I can just drop you off on my way.” Mason said as he walked towards his bedroom.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>*</p><p>The café was quiet when Liam arrived. It had passed its usual breakfast rush time and now only a few people remained. Liam went to find his usual spot near the window and sat down. He pulled out his laptop and books and got to work.</p><p>Since he and Hayden had had a semi-rocky relationship, her departure had left him in such a bad place that he had nearly failed the year. In order to make up for the previous year, Liam was stuck taking first year and second year courses at the same time, redoing the ones he had failed.</p><p>This left almost no time to socialize or laze around. Liam often found himself sitting in the library where Mason worked or in the café where Corey worked and doing schoolwork. It had first started out as a way for the two to make sure that Liam was okay at all times then it became something that Liam enjoyed doing.</p><p>He especially loved the café because of its warm atmosphere and the smell of coffee and pastries. It was the perfect environment for Liam to focus on the work he had due or to just sit and listen to music with a hot beverage in his hand.</p><p>A hot cup of coffee that was placed in front of him gave him a fright. He looked up to find Corey smiling down at him.</p><p>“That’s not creepy at all.” Liam said as the other boy sat across from him.</p><p>“You should be saying thank you.” Corey told him.</p><p>“Thank you, your creepiness.” Liam said in a fake push tone as he reached for the cup. It was made just the way he liked it. “What did I do to deserve this?”</p><p>“I spoke to Mason.” Corey answered.</p><p>“Oh, he told you about Hayden.” Liam put the cup down.</p><p>“Why did you let her in the apartment?” The other male played around with one of Liam’s highlighters, twirling it around his fingers.</p><p>“I didn’t. She pushed her way in, and I was too shocked at the fact that she was there to push her back out.” Liam explained, sighing as he ran a finger around the rim of the cup. It had been a year and a half since he had last seen his ex, so his reaction was warranted.</p><p>“Would it be wrong for me to wish we never saw her again?” Corey smiled bitterly.</p><p>“No, there’s nothing wrong with it.” Liam smiled back. “You and Mason always told me that there is nothing wrong with wanting something.”</p><p>“Glad you are finally learning something.” Corey smiled genuinely this time and reached over to pat Liam’s shoulder. “Anyway, let me get back to work. Sadly, money doesn’t earn itself.”</p><p>“Go make money for your boyfriend. I’ll be here studying.” Liam patted his books as Corey stood. The other male left him alone and Liam went back to his work, determined to finish most of it so that he could have another rest day. He wanted to finish his education on time. Jenna and David, his mother and stepfather, had done a lot to pay for his education to cover what the scholarship had paid for when he still had it.</p><p>They hadn’t shouted at him or kicked him out of the house or anything like that. Instead, his parents had worked hard to make sure that they had they money to pay for his next year, as he worked to get another scholarship.</p><p>Liam didn’t think that he could ever be that grateful to the couple. Most people’s parents would still have been angry at the outcome and, even if they found funding, would have still reprimanded their children in some way.</p><p>Jenna and David simply accepted the situation and asked him if he needed help with anything so that the mistake wouldn’t be repeated. Liam even remembered the day when he had gotten his results.</p><p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liam’s shaky hands login in to his student portal to check his results. He tried hard not to mistype anything on his laptop keyboard.</em>
</p><p>Loading page. Please wait.</p><p>
  <em>When the results loaded, Liam’s heart dropped. He had failed six out of seven of his classes. It wasn’t even minor failures. With the pass mark being fifty percent, Liam managed to score between thirty to forty-five percent on those subjects.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed and closed the laptop, not wanting to look at those marks anymore. He didn’t even want to think about how Jenna and David would react when they found out. Before he could even come up with a plan of action, Jenna walked into the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, dinner is read–” Liam’s looked up at his mom as she looked at him. Then she walked over. “What’s wrong Liam?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I failed.” Liam sobbed out, unable to control it anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What did you fail?” Jenna wrapped her arms around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everything except History 104.” He told her, hugging her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh honey.” She had simply hugged him tighter and let him cry until he was better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*End of Flashback*</em>
</p><p>Liam hadn’t expected for Mason and Corey to go and explain things to Mrs. Geyer about why Liam had failed. He wasn’t sure what Mason had said to his parents, but they had been more understanding and really helped him in getting back up on his feet.</p><p>Liam’s silent alarm rang, indicating that he had his extra class to go to. He packed up his things and headed out the café door. As he was leaving, someone else was coming in. The other person, a very handsome tall male, barely managed to avoid bumping into Liam.</p><p>“Sorry.” Liam apologized.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The male smiled, and besides his perfect teeth set in such a pretty mouth, Liam noticed that he was wearing the same work uniform as Corey.</p><p>“Oh, you also work here.” Liam said in surprise.</p><p>“Also? I’ve never seen you before.” The male said. Liam also took the chance to look at his nametag. Theo.</p><p>“No, I meant my friend also works here. Corey.” Liam blushed and pointed to Corey who was serving an old lady.</p><p>“Excuse me?” A girl with way too many eyebrow piercings said to the two of them. They realized that they were standing in the café doorway.</p><p>“Sorry.” Liam and Theo said at the same time. They moved out of the way, one stepping in the café and the other stepping out.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll see you later.” Theo said with a smile.</p><p>“Sure, bye.” Liam waved as his traitorous body blushed again.</p><p>***</p><p>Theo smiled as he served another customer. He didn’t hate his job at the café, but it was a little hard to smile at each and every person he had to serve. It was tedious and some people barely even acknowledged him. But in the end, it was worth it when someone unexpectedly smiled back.</p><p>After serving what he was sure was the hundredth person of his shift, Corey came in with his friend from the other day. It had been three days since Theo had last saw him. Corey had said that his friend, Liam he was told, was busy studying in the library where he had also gotten a job.</p><p>Theo found the boy a little cute. He was sort of shy and seemed to blush often, judging from how he reacted during the conversation that they had had in the café doorway.</p><p>“Hey, Theo.” Corey greeted as he slipped behind the counter. “I thought you didn’t have a shift today?”</p><p>“Replacing Donovan. His grandmother is sick.” Theo explained as he gave another customer their change.</p><p>“Hope she’s okay. I’ll probably call him later just to make sure.” Corey said as he headed to the back room.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Theo asked. He was pretty sure that Corey’s shift started in less than five minutes.</p><p>“To change. I lost track of time and forgot to.” Corey pointed at his <em>Werewolf in London</em> t-shirt. Theo nodded and went to take another customer’s order. As he turned around to make it, his coworker accidentally bumped into him spilling the iced coffee onto his shirt. “Shit!”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” She tried to apologize and reach for a cloth.</p><p>“it’s noting. Just go and remake the iced coffee.” Theo waved he off and handed his customer’s order to someone else as he went grab his spare work shirt from his locker. When he was done changing, he nearly bumped into Corey, who was headed to give Liam his coffee. “You’d think that I have bad luck.”</p><p>“At least I didn’t spill it on you.” Corey laughed.</p><p>“Why are you even bringing him coffee? Can’t he stand up and order it himself like everyone else?” Theo asked when he saw the coffee. He had seen Corey bringing Liam coffee before but never cared because he had actually never met the boy at that time.</p><p>“Mason and I started it and it’s become a habit.” Corey shrugged. Theo was about to reply before he heard a shout and some books falling. He and Corey looked towards the noise and saw Liam and some female in the midst of an argument. Some of Liam’s books were sprawled out on the floor.</p><p>Theo saw Corey’s face darken.</p><p>“Is that his girlfriend?” Theo asked.</p><p>“No, ex. But she doesn’t want to get the message.” He was about to walk over to the two before Theo stopped him.</p><p>“Let me.” Theo took the coffee from Corey’s hand and walked towards Liam. “Liam.”</p><p>“Theo?” Liam looked away from the girl. Theo took the chance to place the coffee in Liam’s hands and place a kiss on his cheek. Then he bent down to pick up the books and place them on the table.</p><p>“Thanks for waiting, I’m almost done with my shift.” Theo said as he stood up, then he turned to the girl who was glaring at the cup of coffee. “Who are you?”</p><p>“Hayden.” She answered coldly.</p><p>“Hayden?” Theo said in faux shock, then he turned to Liam. “Your ex Hayden?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s back.” Liam caught on.</p><p>“And you are?” Hayden asked Theo.</p><p>“Theo Raeken, Liam’s boyfriend.” Theo flashed his best smile, glad that he had practiced it on customers. Hayden was shocked for a moment before she turned to Liam.</p><p>“Your boyfriend? Since when, when you don’t even swing that way?” She asked her ex. Theo could feel everyone looking at them.</p><p>“What do you know about me that you can say that? I told you that I moved on and Theo is me moving on.” Liam said as he took Theo’s hand with the hand that wasn’t holding the coffee.</p><p>“Wow, so you think that I’m going to just believe that? Not even my friends knew that you were in a relationship and you expect me to believe it.” Hayden laughed humorlessly. “You like it when everyone knows that you are in a relationship and all of a sudden you start hiding it?”</p><p>Liam stepped forward to say something to her, but Theo pulled him back.</p><p>“Love, I got this.” Theo said to Liam, saying it loud enough for Hayden to hear. Then he turned to her. “Thank you for outing us both. I get that society welcomes LGBTQ+ people but it doesn’t mean that all of us are ready to be paraded in public.”</p><p>Hayden was stunned and at a loss for words. She glared at them before walking out of the café. Liam released a shaky breath when the café door closed behind her.</p><p>“Let’s get you some fresh air.” Theo let go of Liam’s hand and went to pack the boy’s things. Corey came over and gave Liam a hug.</p><p>“You did great.” Theo heard Corey whispered to Liam. When Theo was done with packing Liam’s things, he and Liam left the café. They walked in silence as they headed towards the bus stop.</p><p>“Thank you.” Theo heard when they arrived at the half-full bus stop.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. You looked like you needed the help, and I was able to offer it.” Theo shrugged.</p><p>“But you don’t know what you got yourself into. Hayden and her friends will now expect to see us together more often.” Liam explained.</p><p>“That’s not a problem. She doesn’t seem like a nice person, so I don’t mind helping you get rid of her. Even if we have to get married.” Theo winked and watched as Liam blushed.</p><p>“I don’t think we would have to go that far.” Liam said, almost too low for Theo to hear.</p><p>“It’s okay. As your pretend boyfriend I have the legal obligation to go all out.” Theo said.</p><p>“The legal obligation?” Liam laughed and it made Theo smile. Liam had a nice laugh.</p><p>“Yes. It’s stated in the handbook for being a fake boyfriend.”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of it before. But then again, I’ve never had or been a fake boyfriend before.” Liam mused before he smiled. “Tell me more about it.”</p><p>“Why don’t I tell you more over lunch?” Theo asked as he looked at the time, it was a little past one and he was a little hungry. A shift at the café always left him hungry.</p><p>“That sounds like a plan.” Liam nodded his head as the bus came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunches, Sleepovers, And Borrowed Sweatshirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they reached Theo’s chosen spot for lunch, a quiet deli near the main university campus, Theo took off his work shirt to reveal a plain black t-shirt underneath. Liam tried not to stare as his watched the other male run his hand through his hair, flexing his muscles at the same time.</p>
<p>He had never before thought about a guy like that. It was both scary and interesting.</p>
<p>“I can keep it in my bag for you.” Liam offered Theo, pointing to the shirt that the older male was folding.</p>
<p>“Oh, thanks.” Theo smiled and handed the shirt over. Liam took it and placed it in his bag. “What would you like to order?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I’ve never been here before.” Liam said as he looked at the menu. They were standing in line to order.</p>
<p>“What? Really? This is the best place to buy sandwiches. They always use fresh ingredients.” Theo said as he played with the menu.</p>
<p>“Okay then, since you know so much about this place, what should I order?” Liam closed his menu and looked at his companion. He never noticed that Theo was taller than him.</p>
<p>“Try the club sandwich, it’s a crowd favorite.” Theo said after a while.</p>
<p>“I think I might.” Liam agreed when he saw what was in it. They ordered their food and went to look for a place to sit. “I still don’t know why you paid; I have my own money.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you do but as a fake boyfriend I need to do these things.” Theo told him, making him laugh.</p>
<p>“Tell me these fake boyfriend/relationship rules.” Liam said when he was done laughing.</p>
<p>“First rule is that the person who proposes the fake boyfriend idea is the one who asked the other out, naturally.” Theo said, holding up his forefinger.</p>
<p>“Naturally.” Liam agreed, a soft smile on his face.</p>
<p>“The second rule is that the relationship must be as real as a real one, meaning dates, gifts and other fluffy relationship stuff.” Theo lifted his middle finger. “It has to be so real that even we believe it.”</p>
<p>“Like method acting.” Liam said.</p>
<p>“Exactly like that. Third rule, we have to get to know each other. Birthdays, favorite color, favorite food, underwear color. The works.” Theo held up three fingers.</p>
<p>“Underwear color? Why do you need to know that?”</p>
<p>“Do you know what underwear you are wearing right now?” Theo asked. Liam was tempted to check but he refrained.</p>
<p>“What does that have to do with anything?” He asked instead.</p>
<p>“I need to know more about you than you know about yourself. Did you forget rule number two?” Theo reminded him.</p>
<p>“It needs to be like a real relationship.” Liam recalled.</p>
<p>“That means underwear color.” Theo nodded. Liam was about to check what color underwear he had on before Theo burst out laughing. “I was kidding, we don’t have to go that far.”</p>
<p>“You’re an ass you know that?” Liam glared at the laughing male in front of him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I got too carried away.” Theo smiled. Liam rolled his eyes and let it go.</p>
<p>“What is the fourth rule?” Liam said as the waitress brought their food.</p>
<p>“Nobody finds out, unless necessary.” Theo thanked the lady.</p>
<p>“So, since I have to tell Mason and Corey, who do you tell?” Liam asked, unwrapping his sandwich.</p>
<p>“I don’t really have anybody to tell. All my friends probably need to believe that we are dating for it to work.” Theo said.</p>
<p>“No best friends that need to be let in on the secret?” Liam paused.</p>
<p>“Nah, I don’t have best friends yet.” Theo shrugged and opened his sandwich to take out the lettuce. Liam took a bite out of his club sandwich, watching Theo. The other male closed that sandwich after removing all the lettuce and began to eat the vegetable separately.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Liam asked, unable to hold in his curiosity.</p>
<p>“Eating.” Theo told him.</p>
<p>“But why like that? Why did you take the lettuce out?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I like lettuce.” Theo looked down at his sandwich and laughed. “I pull it out so I can eat it separate with out the other foods getting in the way.”</p>
<p>“It’s my first time hearing that reasoning.” Liam told him taking another bite out of his food.</p>
<p>“Whatever.” Theo smiled and got back to his food. “Rule number five is that the breakup has to be on good terms. Always. That means no ruining of the other person’s rep.”</p>
<p>“That sounds reasonable. Are those all the rules?”</p>
<p>“Those are the main ones. The other rules are important but not as big at those five.” Theo said as he got started on his sandwich. “Now that we are done with the rules, lets get to the getting to know each other part. You can ask first.”</p>
<p>“Um…” All of the questions that had been on Liam’s mind suddenly vanished. “How old are you?”</p>
<p>“22, you?” Theo fired the question back as he took a sip of his cooldrink.</p>
<p>“20. Do you study at the university?”</p>
<p>“Such original questions.” Theo smiled.</p>
<p>“Just answer.” Liam playfully rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, I study at the university. I major in micro-biology and genetics.”</p>
<p>“That’s… Wow. You must be really smart.” Liam said, at a loss for words. That was definitely not what he expected from Theo. As much as it was a surprise, Liam could see Theo wearing a lab coat and goggles.</p>
<p>Theo laughed.</p>
<p>“What about you? What do you study?”</p>
<p>“History, not as interesting as micro-biology but has its perks.” Liam shrugged.</p>
<p>“I expected you to do something like sports science.” Theo commented.</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk, you look like you work out for a living.” Liam shot back, a grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you were checking me out.” Theo smiled. Liam’s cheeks went red and he spluttered for a comeback. When he couldn’t think of any, he lowered his head and took another bite from his food.</p>
<p>“Look who’s here.” A snide voice from there side said. Liam turned and found Gwen, one of Hayden’s friends, standing there with two other girls.</p>
<p>“Gwen, hey.” Liam greeted, confused as to why she was being rude. In the year that Hayden had been gone, anytime that Gwen and Liam had bumped into each other, they would hold a short conversation just to see how the other had been doing. He and Gwen had been nothing but friendly with each other.</p>
<p>“Don’t ‘hey Gwen’ me as if you hadn’t just finished humiliating my best friend.” She spat out.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Liam was even more confused.</p>
<p>“Hayden, how you made her look like a full in front of everyone in the café.” Gwen explained, clearly losing patience.</p>
<p>“That’s rich, especially coming from someone who was there.” Theo said. Liam and Gwen turned to look at him. Liam saw that he had a cold expression on his face.</p>
<p>“And who are you?”</p>
<p>“Theo, you probably heard about me from Hayden.” Theo answered.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you are the asshole that entered a conversation that you weren’t welcome in.” Gwen narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>“As if you are welcome in this conversation.” Theo shot back. Gwen reached forward and grabbed Liam’s drink, intending on spilling it on Theo. Theo was quicker and managed to push her and the cup away.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it went in the direction of Liam and splashed on him instead.</p>
<p>“Whoops.” One of Gwen’s other friends said and laughed.</p>
<p>“Well, that went better than expected.” Gwen said as she put the cup back on the table and wiped her hands. “I hope we never have to see each other again.”</p>
<p>“Same.” Theo said as he reached over and tried helping Liam. Liam simply watched this exchange, unsure of what to do. He wasn’t interested in provoking Gwen further and also wasn’t sure about how to feel about Theo standing up for him again. “Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” Liam said. The waitress from before came over and shyly gave Liam a towel.</p>
<p>“It’s from Mr. Williams.” She said before quickly leaving.</p>
<p>“Mr. Williams?” Liam repeated as he wiped his face and neck. His sweater was already past saving.</p>
<p>“The owner. Looks like he saw the fight.” Theo said as he gathered their ruined food. The drink had also spilled all over the table, luckily missing their phones.</p>
<p>“Just great, two fights in one day.” Liam muttered. He and Theo cleared up before they left the deli, intending on heading to Liam’s place so that he could get changed. The towel had helped a lot, but he still felt sticky and his sweater was sticking to his clothes.</p>
<p>Just as they were walking to the bus stop, Liam got a text from Mason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**~**</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Mace ‘Spray’ Hewitt</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Can you ask Theo to stay at his place?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hayden’s here.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll ask him.</em>
</p>
<p>**~**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I ask for a favor?” Liam looked up from his phone and looked at the older male standing next to him.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Mason said that Hayden is at our apartment and I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a bit.” Liam asked.</p>
<p>“Sure, but we don’t need a bus to get there. It’s actually around the corner.” Theo told him.</p>
<p>“Lead the way then.” Liam smiled gratefully. They started walking in the direction of Theo’s place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**~**</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Mace ‘Spray’ Hewitt</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He said its fine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Okay, I’ll see you later then.</strong>
</p>
<p>**~**</p>
<p>When they reached Theo’s apartment, he let Liam inside and headed to the bedroom, saying that he needed to grab a few things. Liam looked around the surprising neat and empty apartment as he waited for Theo. There was an open kitchen that overlooked the living room and two doors, one on either side of the living room. Theo had entered the door on the left.</p>
<p>“Here, I think these things might fit you.” Theo said as he walked back into the living room. Then he pointed to the other door. “The bathroom is there.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Liam took the offered item and found it to be clothes. He then went to the bathroom to change his clothes and wash up. The clothing that he was given was a plain red sweatshirt.</p>
<p>It made Liam take note of their size difference as the sweatshirt was a little big on him. He folded the sleeves a little bit and walked out of the bathroom with his sticky clothes bundled in one hand.</p>
<p>“You can give those to me. I’ll throw them in the washing machine later on.” Theo said, reaching out a hand. Liam handed the clothes over and took a seat on the couch as he waited for Theo to finish putting the dirty clothes away.</p>
<p>“So, what should we do while we wait for Hayden to leave?” Liam asked when Theo came back into the room.</p>
<p>“We could watch a movie.” Theo suggested and turned on the tv. He connected his laptop to the tv and sound system. “Okay, any movie genre in mind?”</p>
<p>“I don’t really know.” Liam shrugged.</p>
<p>“What’s your favorite genre?” Theo asked as he logged into his Netflix account. Liam saw two profiles there, one named Theo and the other named Tara.</p>
<p>“My favorite genre…” Liam repeated as he blushed. He looked down at his folded sleeves wondering why he was blushing. It wasn’t as if he had a problem taking about what he spent his Friday nights watching.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take a guess and say romance and that your favorite movie is The Titanic.” Theo smirked.</p>
<p>“First of all, you are an ass. Second, Titanic – and The Notebook for that matter – are overrated. And third, romance and romantic comedies are actually quite nice.” Liam defended himself.</p>
<p>“If you say so.” Theo laughed.</p>
<p>“Looks like you need proof.” Liam crossed his arms. “Movie marathon with only romcoms. First movie will be Kate and Leopold, to easy you into things. Then we can watch When Harry met Sally.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you like those old movies.” Theo said as he looked for their first movie, when he found it, he hit play and went to close the curtains.</p>
<p>“They aren’t old, they are classics.” Liam hit Theo with a pillow as the older male sat down next to him.</p>
<p>“That’s just means that its old and popular.” Theo rolled his eyes, earning another light smack from Liam. “You’re on. Next marathon, I’m going to introduce you to action movies. We can start with the ‘classics’.”</p>
<p>“You’re an ass.” Liam said as he turned to watch the screen.</p>
<p>“So you’ve said.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Liam ended up falling asleep on Theo’s couch and only managed to get back to his apartment the next day. Theo, who actually had a car, offered to drop him off and see him to his apartment. Incase Hayden was there, was Theo’s excuse.</p>
<p>“You know that you didn’t have to walk me all the way here.” Liam said making Theo roll his eyes.</p>
<p>“This is the fifth time that you are saying that.” Theo smiled. As much as Liam kept protesting, Theo could see that he actually didn’t mind being walked to his door.</p>
<p>“Well, since you dropped me off, you can go.” Liam said awkwardly, making Theo laugh. “What are you laughing at?”</p>
<p>“Your face is nearly the same color as my sweatshirt.” Theo told him. Since they had forgotten about loading the laundry into the washing machine, Liam had to borrow another one of Theo’s sweatshirts, this one being a baby pink. Again, the sleeves were too long but Theo was pleased to see that Liam didn’t bother folding them.</p>
<p>He simply exposed his hands when needed.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Liam tried to glare at Theo, almost making the later laugh again.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later at the café. And I’ll remember to bring your clothes.” Theo smiled, changing the subject.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have class?” Liam asked, leaning against the door frame. Theo didn’t point out that the tilted angle made him look shorter and forced him to really look up at Theo.</p>
<p>“Later on in the afternoon, so I have the morning free to do the laundry.” Theo explained. Liam hummed in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you for last night. I had fun.” Liam stood up straighter and smiled. “Even though I still have a lot to teach you.”</p>
<p>“Well, that will have to wait until after my movie marathon.” Theo reminded him.</p>
<p>“Until then.” Liam promised.</p>
<p>“Until then.” Theo nodded and stepped away from Liam. He caught movement at the corner of his eye, so he leaned closer to Liam and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Go inside and get ready for class, or else you’ll be late, love.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay. Bye.” Liam stumbled on his words but managed to get inside the apartment. Theo smiled a little bit then prepared himself.</p>
<p>He turned away from the door and came face to face with someone he wasn’t in the mood to see.</p>
<p>“Hello, Hayden.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confrontations, Heart-to-Hearts, and Beaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing here?” Hayden asked him. Theo tilted his head in confusion.</p>
<p>“Can’t I see my own boyfriend?” He asked her.</p>
<p>“Liam isn’t your boyfriend.” Hayden said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Can we have this conversation some where else?” Theo asked. He didn’t want Liam to come out and have to face his ex, again.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Hayden shrugged and the two of them left the apartment building. They didn’t go far, just to the park that was in the opposite direction from where Liam would be headed.</p>
<p>“What do you want from Liam?” Theo cut to the chase.</p>
<p>“What do you mean what do I want? He’s my boyfriend. What I want isn’t any of your business.” Hayden told him.</p>
<p>“You are delusional.” Theo sighed. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Hayden so early in the morning. “Liam isn’t your boyfriend, not anymore. And the sooner you get that into your head the sooner you move on and find some one new. He’s happy so why do you have to destroy that?”</p>
<p>“Liam was happy with me and–”</p>
<p>“I think the keyword there is was.” Theo cut her off. “It doesn’t matter if you were happy together or not, he isn’t with you anymore. He’s moved on and now his happy somewhere else. I can’t let you ruin that.”</p>
<p>“I can’t let you take away my boyfriend.” Hayden fire back.</p>
<p>“For the last time, he isn’t your boyfriend.” Theo nearly shouted. He wondered why Hayden was so hung up on Liam. He wasn’t sure of he was supposed to be feeling sorry for her or not.</p>
<p>“You don’t want me as an opponent.” Hayden crossed her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“I’d rather not have to fight, but if you want to then sure. Liam isn’t an object for you to stake your claim over and the sooner you realize it the better.” Theo rolled his eyes and walked away, already tired of her.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Liam had actually been late for class. He had still been thinking about Theo’s unexpected kiss to his cheek that he didn’t have time to change his clothes. He could only grab the books that he needed and rush to campus, glad that it wasn’t far away from where he stayed.</p>
<p>The decision to not change came to bite him in the ass when he met Corey and Mason for lunch.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a cute sweatshirt.” Mason commented. “How come I’ve never seen it before?”</p>
<p>“It’s new.” Liam lied.</p>
<p>“You hate over sized clothes.” Corey pointed out before leaning closer and sniffing Liam. The latter pushed his face away and opened his cafeteria bought food. “It doesn’t smell new; it smells of Theo.”</p>
<p>“How do you know what Theo smells like?” Liam tried to divert the conversation.</p>
<p>“I worked with him around three to four times a week, for ten months.” Corey countered. “But why are you wearing his clothes?”</p>
<p>“Why are you even pretending that you don’t know?” Liam huffed, earning a smile from the guys across from him.</p>
<p>“We were just teasing.” Mason waved it off. “But really, why are you wearing his clothes?”</p>
<p>“Gwen spilt my cooldrink on me.” Liam explained what had happened the day before. He saw Corey and Mason’s faces darken.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with that girl and her friends?” Mason said as he pulled apart his slice of bread. “Why won’t they leave you alone?”</p>
<p>“I’m also wondering why she wants you to take her back so badly.” Corey mused.</p>
<p>“You and me both.” Liam said.</p>
<p>“What did you do with Theo last night?” Mason said, changing the subject.</p>
<p>“Nothing much, we simply watched movies. Theo doesn’t think that romcoms are a good genre. He thinks that they are cliché and a waste of time, so we had a romcom movie marathon.” Liam told them.</p>
<p>“And did he change his mind?” Mason asked, amusement in his voice.</p>
<p>“A little bit, but he needs another push.” Liam sighed dejectedly.</p>
<p>“So, you guys spent the night watching romcoms?” Corey clarified, as if he didn’t believe what he was hearing. “You managed to convince Theo to watch romcoms?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, why?” Liam put down his fork and looked at his friend. “Is there anything wrong with that?”</p>
<p>“Theo hates romcoms. He’s an action movie or die kind of guy.” Corey explained.</p>
<p>“Really?” Liam said. He looked down at his plate thoughtfully. The night before, Theo didn’t seem like the kind of person who hated romcoms. He had actually agreed to watching them quite easily.</p>
<p>“Liam? What do you think of Theo?” Mason asked suddenly.</p>
<p>“He’s pretty cool. He did help me, twice, with Hayden related problems so I guess that’s a win in my book.” Liam shrugged. Theo didn’t know him but still went out of his way to help Liam, not many people did that.</p>
<p>“You know that he’s the first friend you’ve made after Hayden.” Mason said softly. Liam thought back to the past year and a half and realized that his best friend was right. Liam didn’t hang out with anybody else other than the boyfriends in front of him.</p>
<p>He stayed away from making friends and meeting people in general. Only when it was necessary did Liam interact with people outside of his two-man friend circle.</p>
<p>“I guess you are right.” Liam said after thinking a bit. “It has been a while since I made friends.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re getting better. It was a rough year, but you really seem like you’ve gotten back on to your feet.” Corey said as he placed a hand over Liam’s.</p>
<p>“This might be your last hurdle before you can completely heal from what happened back then. So, we are going to be by your side. All the way, all the time.” Mason added his hand to the pile.</p>
<p>“Stop being so sappy. I’m not interested in poly relationships.” Liam said as he pulled his hand out from under theirs.</p>
<p>“We weren’t offering.” Corey rolled his eyes, taking his hand back.</p>
<p>“And you aren’t fit for our relationship.” Mason added before he smirked. “You have your own boyfriend anyway.”</p>
<p>“Oh god, please don’t bring that up.” Liam said as he blushed. He covered his face with his hands, inadvertently making sweater paws with the sweatshirt. The two boyfriends simply laughed at him and got back to their food. After a while, Liam removed his hands from his face. “Thanks. For always having my back.”</p>
<p>Mason and Corey simply smiled before launching into a new topic. They didn’t need to dwell on the topic to know that Liam was really grateful for them. That thank you and seeing him get better was more than enough.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Liam opened the apartment door, one Friday evening, a week after he had the heart to heart with Mason and Corey, he wasn’t expecting to find Theo there.</p>
<p>“What brings you here?” Liam asked, wondering if they had something planned that he had forgotten about.</p>
<p>“Boyfriend duties.” Theo smiled. “Get dressed, we’re going on a date.”</p>
<p>And that was how Liam found himself on a beach, surrounded by fairy lights and candles. Theo had even thought to bring a bottle of wine as they sat on beach towels and ate deli sandwiches. It was romantic in a way that Liam had never experienced before.</p>
<p>“You are actually good at this whole boyfriend thing.” Liam said when he was full, and Theo had brought out beach chairs from his car. Why Theo even had beach chairs was beyond Liam, but he didn’t want to ask.</p>
<p>“Well, the rules say that I have to be.” Theo smiled and shrugged.</p>
<p>“So, you are going to continue to take me on surprise dates because of the rules?” Liam asked. He was curious to see how far Theo was planning on taking everything. Surely Theo had a girl or boy that he wanted to impress or something. Wouldn’t being in a fake relationship ruin those chances. And what did Theo get out of the whole thing. It wasn’t like Liam had promised him something in exchange for being his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Not really. My sister always said that if we are going to do something then we should do it whole heartedly.”</p>
<p>“Your sister? How come you’ve never mentioned her?” Liam asked, clearly shocked.</p>
<p>“She stays over seas and occasionally comes to visit. We are quite close, but I’ve never been one to talk about her too much.” Theo explained. Liam nodded his head, understanding where Theo was coming from.</p>
<p>“Her name is Tara, right?”</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Theo asked in shock.</p>
<p>“I saw your Netflix account that day.” Liam smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh, for a second there I thought you were a stalker.” The older boy joked, making Liam laugh a little.</p>
<p>“I never even thought about it, so thanks for the idea.” Liam winked.</p>
<p>“Great, now you’ll see all my embarrassing 2012 Facebook photos with the terrible filters.” Theo pretended to groan, causing Liam to start laughing again. Liam liked hanging with Theo because it wasn’t hard for the other male to make him laugh and have a good time.</p>
<p>“Well how else am I supposed to find out when you won’t tell me?” Liam teased.</p>
<p>“I gave you a chance to ask but you went with boring questions.” Theo told him.</p>
<p>“But now if anybody asks, I can tell them what you are studying in confidence.” Liam pointed out.</p>
<p>“Fine ask away.” Theo huffed but smiled.</p>
<p>“Tell me about Tara.” Liam said after thinking about which question he wanted to ask first.</p>
<p>“There’s noting to say.” Theo shrugged. “When I was ten, my parents died. Tara and I went to stay in foster care until she was old enough to take care of me on her own. This meant that she could do what she wanted to do like travel the world or live with her boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“But she didn’t care.” Liam guessed.</p>
<p>“No, she didn’t. She worked hard until I got into varsity before she left.” Theo smiled and Liam could tell that he was thinking of his sister. “The only downside is that she’s sometimes not be able to make it for holidays.”</p>
<p>“That’s kind of sad.” Liam said, sympathy laced in his tone. “Okay, your turn. Ask me a question.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s the story behind you and Hayden?” Theo asked as they looked up at the stars. “You seem a little scared of her.”</p>
<p>Liam stiffened. He didn’t realize that Theo had noticed how he acted around Hayden.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” Theo said quickly.</p>
<p>“No, I probably should. Mason and Corey believe that sharing some of my burdens with other people might help me move on better in life.” Liam shifted until he was in a better position to see Theo.</p>
<p>“You seem to take a lot of their advice.” Theo mused.</p>
<p>“They are the only people who know the full story, so they are the only people who can give advice worth listening to.” Liam shrugged.</p>
<p>“So, tell me then. Let me be the other person who you can turn to for advice.” Theo said softly. The wind gently blew, ruffling Theo’s hair a little bit. It blew in Liam direction, carrying the smell of the older male’s cologne. It smelt heavenly, but not as great as when they were close to each other.</p>
<p>“Okay, I guess I have to start at the beginning.” Liam said as he turned to lay on his back, going back to stare at the stars. He hoped that they could give him comfort. “Hayden and I met back in first grade. We had a rocky start but eventually got close. By the time we were graduating, we could have been considered as best friends. We had actually started dating in eleventh grade, but away from everybody.”</p>
<p>“Why? You don’t seem like someone who hides their relationship.” Theo interrupted.</p>
<p>“Hayden didn’t want people to know, I don’t even remember the reason. But it’s not like I minded, the thought of a secret relationship as exciting, even though we didn’t do anything different.” Liam explained. “Anyway, we dated then first year came and we had both enrolled into the same university. It was okay until the third month where she just vanished. I found out from her roommate that she had moved.”</p>
<p>“Without telling you?” Theo asked, clearly confused.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s why I went into a bad place. Hayden and I’s relationship was a bit…” Liam struggled to get the word out.</p>
<p>“Toxic?” Theo supplied.</p>
<p>“It’s embarrassing, but yes. I didn’t even notice that we were destroying each other until she wasn’t there anymore.” Liam laughed humorlessly.</p>
<p>“It’s not embarrassing. A surprising amount of people end up in situations like yours.” Theo shrugged. “How were you destroying each other?”</p>
<p>“I got angry often, my IED was a big problem back in high school. It made Hayden paranoid and constantly worried that I would do something to her.”</p>
<p>“And you?” Theo asked.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Liam looked at Theo in confusion.</p>
<p>“And what did she do to you?” Theo elaborated. “You both had your toxic traits, what were hers and what effect did they have on you?”</p>
<p>“She was controlling. She helped calm me down when I got too angry, so she thought that she was the key to my IED and ended up controlling my whole life. But she was just being a supportive girlfriend, I just got too dependent on her.” Liam explained after a while. He hated coming across as a guy who had been controlled by his girlfriend. He knew that it happened to some people, but it didn’t seem real.</p>
<p>“You think that you are the one that’s wrong.” Theo said, surprise in his tone. “You think that it’s all your fault.”</p>
<p>“I know that its not only my fault.” Liam said.</p>
<p>“But that’s only because Mason and Corey say so.” Theo said. “That’s why they are so overprotective because you don’t notice what she’s done to you, only the things you’ve done to her. In a way, she’s still controlling you.”</p>
<p>“She isn’t controlling me.” Liam argued.  He was free from Hayden, why didn’t anybody notice that.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Theo held up his hands in a placating manner.</p>
<p>“Never mind.” Liam said as he stood up. He marched towards the car park but was stopped by hands wrapping around his waist.</p>
<p>“Breathe, Liam. Breathe.” Theo’s calm voice said into his ear. Liam didn’t know that he was shaking and hyperventilating until Theo held him still. He focused on Theo’s heartbeat against his back as he calmed down. “Good. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t…” Liam broke off as he took a deep breath in.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I didn’t mean to push either.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blush, Blushing and Blushed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p>One thing Liam couldn’t get used to was studying with Theo. It was the Monday after their date and Theo had offered to go to the library to study with Liam. While there was nothing wrong with it, Liam never expected for Theo to look so hot reading a book with glasses on. Or for so many girls to notice.</p>
<p>Half the girls on the second floor of the library where they were, kept on trying to sneak glances at Theo. As much as it was frustrating for Liam, it was also interesting to see how Theo didn’t even notice them or care.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be studying instead of looking at me?” Theo looked up at Liam. Liam was not expecting Theo to notice that he was also looking and went red in the face. He ducked his head quickly, causing his hair to fall in his face. “You look nice with long hair.”</p>
<p>Liam looked back up when he felt Theo’s hand in his hair. Theo’s fingers softly ran through Liam’s hair as the latter sat there frozen. Then Theo pushed the hair behind Liam’s ear before he smiled and went back to reading his genetics book.</p>
<p>Liam sat there for a moment as his cheeks got hotter and hotter. He was sure that he looked like those blushing anime characters who blushed so hard that they looked as if they were glowing. Liam stared for a while at the boy across from him before lowering his head to look at his study notes.</p>
<p>He had a small smile on his face as he pushed the hair on the other side behind his ear.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*~*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p>“Come on! That pass was easy.” Theo shouted at the Liam and Mason’s tv. Liam had invited him over so that they could study again but the two had gotten distracted when they found out that there was a lacrosse match playing. Since Liam knew that no studying would be done until the match was over, he ordered food to eat while they watched.</p>
<p>“I know right! I could have done a better play.” Liam agreed as he bit into his slice of pizza.</p>
<p>“You play lacrosse?” Theo asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, back in high school. I even became co-captain.” Liam said bashfully. It was weird taking about his achievements like that. “What about you? Did you not play any sports?”</p>
<p>“A little bit of lacrosse but when I changed schools, I played football.” Theo shrugged.</p>
<p>“I can actually see that. You look like a football player.” Liam nodded at the information.</p>
<p>“It’s because I’m handsome right?” Theo smirked. Liam hit him with a pillow.</p>
<p>“Yes, as handsome as a table.” Liam rolled his eyes and reached for another slice of pizza.</p>
<p>“As a table?” Theo asked as he burst out laughing. “You’re so cute Liam.”</p>
<p>“I’m what?” Liam asked, pizza halfway to his mouth. Did Theo call him cute because of his weak insult or because he actually thought that Liam was cute?</p>
<p>“You’re cute.” Theo smiled and winked. Liam’s body, the wretched thing, blushed as if commanded by Theo’s words and his smile. Noise from the tv made Theo turn his head but Liam didn’t take his eyes off of Theo.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*~*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p>
<p>When the time came for Liam to watch the action movie marathon with Theo, they had already known each other for four weeks. Life had been so hectic that Liam had forgotten that Theo wanted to show him the ‘classics’ of action movies. So, when Theo appeared in front of Liam’s apartment door, laptop in hand, he was pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing I should be used to you showing up unannounced for a date.” Liam said as he smiled and let Theo in. “What if I’m busy, what are you going to do then?”</p>
<p>“I called Mason ahead of time. He said that you were as free as a bird.” Theo smirked as he set up the laptop. Liam went into the kitchen to prepare the popcorn that Mason had bought, probably for this moment.</p>
<p>“I never thought you could get my best friend to turn against me.” Liam said from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“He willingly came to me.” Theo shouted back. Liam finished with the popcorn and grabbed drinks from the fridge.</p>
<p>“Sprite or coke?” Liam asked as he walked into the living room.</p>
<p>“Coke, it goes great with popcorn.” Theo turned off the lights and threw himself onto the couch.</p>
<p>“Just make yourself comfortable why don’t you.” Liam rolled his eyes and joined him on the couch.</p>
<p>“Trust me, I will.” Came Theo’s reply. It sounded as if he was smirking.</p>
<p>“Just press play.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Liam was so into the fight scene in Die Hard that he almost didn’t notice Theo’s head fall on his shoulder. He immediately froze, trying to figure out if Theo was sleeping or just leaning on him.</p>
<p>“Theo?” Liam whispered. When he got no response, he figured that the older boy was asleep. “So much for your favorite movie.”</p>
<p>Liam shifted so that Theo’s head was in his lap, then he started running his hands through the older boy’s hair. He started slowly at first, trying to see if Theo would wake up, then gradually got more comfortable.</p>
<p>Theo’s hair was surprisingly soft. Liam was so caught up in running his hands through Theo’s hair that he didn’t notice when the other male opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“Having fun?” Theo asked, voice laced with sleepiness. Liam jumped and removed his hand.</p>
<p>“Uh, I… you fell asleep and my hand just happened to touch your hair and it felt soft so…” Liam broke off, face burning with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Sorry I fell asleep, being studying a lot lately.” Theo said as he sat up.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You already told me that you were writing yesterday.” Liam said as he tried to will his flaming cheeks into calming down. “How did it go?”</p>
<p>“It was fine.” Theo shrugged. Liam let the topic go and turned back to the movie. “Do you want to keep playing with it?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Liam looked at Theo, confusion on his face.</p>
<p>“Playing with my hair. I liked it. So, do you want to continue?” Theo looked Liam in the eye.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. I don’t mind.” Liam said awkwardly. Theo simply smiled and laid back down. This time, Liam felt nervous as he ran his hands through Theo’s hair. He could feel that his face was still burning red.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*~*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p>
<p>“I can’t believe Mason kicked us out.” Liam said as he and Theo exited the library.</p>
<p>“To be fair, we <em>were</em> making a lot of noise.” Theo laughed. They had been trying to study in the library, but Theo kept distracting Liam with his funny pronunciations of medical terms. Then they had gotten too noisy and were kicked out because of disrupting the other people.</p>
<p>“But it’s raining.” Liam complained.</p>
<p>“That’s why you check the weather before you leave the house.” Theo laughed and pulled out an umbrella.</p>
<p>“Oh, aren’t you smart.” Liam smiled and slid underneath the umbrella. “So where are we headed to?”</p>
<p>“Your place is closer.” Theo said as he turned in the direction of Liam’s place.</p>
<p>“But Corey and Mason are going to be there. They are the kind of couple that make my parents feel like third wheels.” Liam pulled Theo in the opposite direction. “Your apartment is better.”</p>
<p>“You are only saying that because you want to wear my hoodie.” Theo rolled his eyes and smiled. Liam also smiled and nudged Theo with his shoulder.</p>
<p>“My boyfriend has nice hoodies.” Liam shrugged, laughing.</p>
<p>“Honestly. I don’t even know why I put up with you.” Theo said, but they continued to walk in the direction of his apartment.</p>
<p>“Because you love–” Liam’s words were cut off as he stepped on a loose pavement brick and nearly fell into the road. Theo grabbed his hand and pulled him before he toppled, other hand going around Liam’s waist.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Theo asked but his voice sounded far away. Liam was more focused on Theo’s hands on his body. “Liam?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry. Guess I was a little shocked because I almost tripped and died.” Liam laughed awkwardly. He untangled himself from Theo and bent down to pick up the umbrella that Theo had dropped in order to catch him. He shook it out and handed it back to Theo, keeping his face low as to hide his bright red cheeks.</p>
<p>He really wasn’t sure why he was blushing so much lately.</p>
<p>“Let’s go then.” Theo said. He closed the umbrella and grabbed Liam’s hand again, before breaking into a run.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Liam shouted as they ran in the rain. Despite his heart pounding at the fact that their hands were joined again, Liam could feel laughter bubbling up.</p>
<p>“We’re wet anyway!” Theo shouted back, laughing. Liam laughed too, letting the person in front of him drag him through the streets.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*~*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p>
<p>“He’s quite cute. I wonder who’s he’s waiting for.” Liam heard the girls behind him whisper as his second-year history course reached a close.</p>
<p>“She must be so lucky.” Her friend said.</p>
<p>“Or he could be waiting for his friend?” The guy next to them said.</p>
<p>“Would you wait for your friend?” The first girl asked, shutting her friend up.</p>
<p>“That’s it for today’s class. Get out.” The professor shouted before going to pack his things. Liam put his laptop into his bag and stood up, heading for the door.</p>
<p>“Liam.”</p>
<p>He jerked his head up and found Theo standing in front of him.</p>
<p>“Told you, that he was here to pick up his friend.” The guy from earlier said.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Liam ignored the guy and asked Theo.</p>
<p>“Can’t I come and pick up my boyfriend?” Theo asked as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the corner of Liam’s mouth. Liam was speechless. He knew that the fake relationship rules said that they were meant to go all out but he never expected Theo to show up to his class or openly call him his boyfriend. Let alone kiss him!</p>
<p>“Looks like neither or us were right.” The second girl from before said.</p>
<p>“I just wasn’t expecting you.” Liam tried to play along, ignoring the blush that was creeping its way up his cheeks. Liam thought that when ever he was around Theo, his permanent state of being was having red cheeks.</p>
<p>“Since we are both free, let’s go and have lunch.” Theo smiled and took Liam’s hand, leading him away from everyone. As they walked away Theo turned to Liam, his head tilted. “Are you okay? Your face looks a little red.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, you ass.” Liam said as he pulled his hand out of Theo and marched ahead. Theo laughed and followed after him, grabbing his hand again. Liam tried to push him away, but Theo held on, still laughing.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my love.” Theo said in a teasing tone.</p>
<p>“I’m definitely going to bury you today.” Liam gritted as he tried to hit Theo. The latter ran away, and Liam chased after him.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*~*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <strong>+1</strong>
</p>
<p>Liam stood nervously outside Theo’s exam room, waiting for the other boy to finish writing. When the time was up, Liam saw the person he was waiting for talking and laughing with the other people from his class.</p>
<p>“Theo!” Liam shouted, which got the attention of a lot of people. Said male walked over, a surprised look on his face.</p>
<p>“Is this pay back for me coming to your class?” Theo asked.</p>
<p>“No, that was a week ago, we’ve moved on.” Liam waved that matter off.</p>
<p>“Then what brings you here?” Theo smiled. Liam turned around and picked up the nicely wrapped gift that was on the bench behind him. He held it out to Theo. “What’s this?”</p>
<p>“Happy birthday.” Liam smiled.</p>
<p>“You remembered.” Theo said softly as he took the gift.</p>
<p>“It’s your birthday, Theo?” One of Theo classmates asked. “Why didn’t you tell us?’</p>
<p>“We have to sing for you.” Another classmate said.</p>
<p>“No, please don’t.” Theo said quickly.</p>
<p>“<em>Happy birthday to you.</em>” Liam started singing, making everyone join in. Liam could see Theo start blushing at the situation, clearly embarrassed. When they were done singing, they all wished Theo well and left.</p>
<p>“You are too much.” Theo said to Liam once everyone was gone. He still had a light blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Well, I try. Open your gift.” Liam prompted. Theo laughed and started up wrapping his gift.</p>
<p>“How did you…?” Theo looked between the gift in his hands and Liam.</p>
<p>“I called in a few favors.” Liam shrugged. In Theo’s hands was a book that he had been looking for, for years. He had once mention to Liam that his parents had owned a copy and promised to let him read it when he came of age. When they had died, most of their things were lost and Theo hadn’t been able to find that book.</p>
<p>“Liam…”</p>
<p>“Perks of working in a library.” Liam smiled.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Theo said and Liam pulled him in to a hug.</p>
<p>“Hopefully, this gets me into Tara’s good books. I need to be prepared when I meet her.” Liam said when they pulled apart.</p>
<p>“Well, you probably won’t see her until New Year.” Theo said.</p>
<p>“New Year? What about Christmas?”</p>
<p>“She can’t get away from work.” Theo smiled bitterly.</p>
<p>“Does that mean you are going to be alone on Christmas?” Liam asked, shocked.</p>
<p>“I’m kind of used to it, though Tara and I normally skype, or I attend some one’s Christmas party.”</p>
<p>“Nope, not on my watch.” Liam said. “You are coming home with me for Christmas.”</p>
<p>“Liam.” Theo said exasperatedly.</p>
<p>“That’s final young man.” Liam said making Theo laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Christmas, Confessions and Conclusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get in the car, Theo. We’re already late.” Liam shouted from the backseat of Mason’s car. Corey and Mason had decided to join them for Christmas, before going to spend some time with their own families.</p>
<p>“Give me a second.” Theo laughed as he loaded his bag into Mason’s boot. Then he got into the backseat.</p>
<p>“Seatbelt children.” Mason said as he pulled out on to the road.</p>
<p>“Yes, mom.” Liam reached for his seatbelt and put it on. Theo followed suit, laughing at his fake boyfriend’s antics.</p>
<p>“Great, road trip with the family.” Theo said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“There is nothing wrong with a road trip with the family.” Corey said, smiling.</p>
<p>“Only a dad would say that.” Theo argued.</p>
<p>“You’re just a party pooper.” Liam laughed.</p>
<p>The group continued their ramblings, laughing and singing along to cheesy Christmas songs as they headed to the Dunbar-Geyer house.</p>
<p>When they parked next to the house, Liam, who was trying to tell a joke, stopped abruptly. He got out of the car and headed up to his parents’ house, clearly fuming. Theo followed him and noticed that there was another car in the driveway.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Liam shouted the second he stepped into the house. Theo followed him in and found Hayden sitting with who assumed were Liam’s parents. Theo figured that the car was Hayden’ then.</p>
<p>“Liam, that isn’t a way to talk to anybody.” David scolded.</p>
<p>“Get out, Hayden.” Liam ignored him and glared at the girl sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>“Liam.” Jenna stood up, clearly disappointed in how her son was acting.</p>
<p>“Leave Hayden, or I will leave.” Liam threatened.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to spend Christmas with you. Like we used to when we were younger.” Hayden stood up and spoke.</p>
<p>“That’s in the past, and we should leave it there.” Liam said before turning to leave. He grabbed Theo’s hand and also dragged him out. With the force and determination that Liam was going at, he and Theo almost bumped into Corey and Mason.</p>
<p>“Liam Dunbar, this is my house and if I say that Hayden can stay then there should be no problem with it. Just because you are taking a break in your relationship doesn’t mean that she can’t. Her sister is still out of state.” Jenna tried to reason. Liam was just about to shout at her, but Theo held him back.</p>
<p>“Let Corey and Mason talk to your parents. We have to deal with Hayden.” Theo whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>“Can I talk to you for a moment Hayden.” Liam said before he walked out into the hallway, Theo following.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“I love Theo and I want you to leave and never come back.” Liam said before Hayden had anything else to say. He knew that he had to stand his ground.</p>
<p>“Liam, we’ve known each other for so long. We’ve been together for so long.” Hayden pleaded with him, tears forming in her eyes. Liam’s heart dropped as his anger towards her faded. He knew it was only a matter of time before he gave into her.</p>
<p>Liam was torn as he looked between his ex-girlfriend and Theo, hating the fact that he had to choose. Yes, he had known Hayden for a really long time, and they had even been considered best friends, but Theo was the person he liked now.</p>
<p>“Liam, I love you, please…”</p>
<p>Liam took a step in Hayden’s direction, thinking of what they used to be when they were together.</p>
<p>“Liam.” The way Theo said Liam’s name made him freeze. He looked at the older boy, searching his eyes for something. Theo didn’t say anything more, he just stood there and looked at Liam. He knew that he was being swayed to easily. The tears in his ex’s eyes were pulling at his heartstrings, begging him to give her another chance, but Theo was there also. He was strong and supported Liam even when they barely knew each other.</p>
<p>“Liam…” Hayden called him this time.</p>
<p>“Hayden. I…” Liam took a deep breath as he looked at her. “We can’t. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. We are not good for each other.”</p>
<p>“So, what? All of a sudden, you’re gay and in love with someone who you’ve only know for a short period of time? So, you are just going to leave me for him?” Hayden asked.</p>
<p>“That’s not what’s happening.” Liam tried to argue.</p>
<p>“That is what’s happening. You replaced me because you fell in love with some one else. You even had the decency to tell me that you still love me.”</p>
<p>“I do still love you–”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t. Stop lying to me and just accept that you think he’s better than me.” Hayden crossed her arms and stepped backwards as Liam stepped forwards. Liam could feel the tears in his own eyes.</p>
<p>“Hayden please don’t be like this.” Liam tried to reach out for her, but she wasn’t having it.</p>
<p>“You don’t need me anymore Liam.” Hayden said, making Liam’s heart break. She made a move for the door, but Liam stopped her. He couldn’t let her leave. Not again.</p>
<p>“No, Hayden you’re wrong. I do need you. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Sorry for what?” Hayden spared him a glance, making Liam feel relieved that she was still willing to at least look at him.</p>
<p>“For breaking up with you like that. For all the fights we had and for making you think that I didn’t need you.” Liam said quickly. He got to his knees to beg for her forgiveness and was about to reach out to her before his hand was stopped.</p>
<p>Theo gently held Liam’s hand away from Hayden.</p>
<p>“I can’t sit back and let you ruin Liam’s life again.” Theo looked at Hayden, still holding Liam’s wrist.</p>
<p>“I never ruined his life.” Hayden spat.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you leave just like you left back then. Liam got on just fine without you and will continue to do so.” Theo argued back. “He doesn’t need you because even without you he had managed to keep his IED under control and live a proper life. He had taken first- and second-year courses and managed to get himself a job and do volunteer work on weekends. And this was all after you left.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been the one by his side all this time.” Hayden shouted.</p>
<p>“You weren’t the only one, Mason was there too. And even if you were, you helped him then, but you’re holding him back now.” Theo said calmly. “Please leave Hayden. Do it for both of you.”</p>
<p>“So, you can have him all to yourself?” Hayden sneered.</p>
<p>“I’ve told you before, he’s not a possession. And even if I don’t stay by his side, you shouldn’t be the one to. I’d rather him have neither of us than have you because you are toxic for him. He deserves better.” Theo told her. Liam snapped out of his daze and looked up at the boy defending him.</p>
<p>Nobody had ever done that for him except for Corey and Mason. And now here Theo was, fighting for someone that he had only known for less than three months.</p>
<p>His mind flashed back to all the times that Theo made him angry, bought him food, came over to watch movies with him only to end up having to watch a romcom, and all the times that they studied in the library together.</p>
<p>“You can’t leave, Theo.” Liam said as he stood up. He pulled his wrist out of Theo’s grip and held the boy’s hand instead.</p>
<p>“Liam would you please fucking make up your mind, dammit!” Hayden shouted. “We can’t both stay. You can’t date both of us and I’m not going to sit at your side like your friend.”</p>
<p>“Then I choose Theo.” Liam whispered, scared of saying the words out loud. He knew that his relationship with Hayden was over. It had been since she first left. He had always known it deep down but never wanted to admit it. But now he was faced with the option of losing Theo.</p>
<p>Theo who had made him laugh. Theo who made him blush. Theo who made him feel like he was more than his IED. Theo who made him feel like he actually had a shot at a better life, even after he had failed almost all his classes.</p>
<p>“Say that again.” Hayden said. She was given Liam a chance to retract his words. She had done it so many times before and Liam didn’t even notice. He had always played into her trap, afraid of upsetting her.</p>
<p>“I chose Theo. I love you Hayden, but I can’t, not anymore.” Liam said as he looked into her eyes, finally having the courage to face her. He had a long way to go before he faced everything that she had done to him, but this was where he had to start.</p>
<p>“Then I hope you faggots are happy.” She said before walking out of the house. Liam had the urge to go after her, but he knew that he shouldn’t. It was time to let her go.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you.” Theo said. Liam pulled him into a hug and started crying, hurt by the fact that he had to let go of his best friend but relieved to have Theo by his side. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam and the two stood in the hallway, right in front of the open door, not caring about anything else.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Sorry we forced you to stay with Hayden.” Jenna said as they all sat in the living room with hot cocoa in their hands. Liam’s parents were sitting on the two-man couch with Mason and Corey on the love seat and Liam and Theo on the longest couch.</p>
<p>“It’s not you fault. I didn’t even realize that she was bad for me.” Liam shrugged, leaning his head against Theo’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well, we all promise to do better.” Mason said as he reached over and placed a hand on Liam’s knee. Liam smiled at his best friend.</p>
<p>“Let’s put on a Christmas movie.” David suggested as he stood up. “Any requests?”</p>
<p>“Elf!” Liam shouted, making everyone else groan.</p>
<p>“Let’s choose something else.” Theo smiled and patted Liam’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Liam sighed dramatically, making everyone else laugh. He snuggled in closer to Theo as the random movie David had chosen started.</p>
<p>“Hey Liam?” Theo whispered when everyone was deep into the movie.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Would you be my boyfriend?” Liam frozen when he heard this question. Then he relaxed and smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah. We’ve been pretending for too long anyway.” Liam turned his head and shyly placed a kiss on Theo’s lips. Theo deepened the kiss and the two only pulled apart when Jenna cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Theo laughed and apologized. He placed a gentle kiss on Liam’s forehead before turning back to the movie. Liam smiled and followed suit, content with just lying in Theo’s arms. “Merry Christmas, love.”</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Theo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>